


Insubordination

by kelcat, MissCricket



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rescue, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver runs away from the Grey Wardens after a fight with his lover, and almost gets himself killed. Nathaniel is furious, and decides to teach him a lesson...if he can get him home that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a RP thread between Kelcat and MissCricket.

It was a perfect summer day, the kind with clear blue skies and warm golden sun high in the sky. A light breeze ruffled the fields around Vigil’s keep and carried the sound of laughter and song up to the ramparts of the walls surrounding the Warden fortress. High up on the battlements, leaning against a cool stone wall over the gate, Carver Hawke looked out over the main road and huffed a great sigh.

"Andraste's great flaming hairy buttcheeks this is boring." He muttered to himself, occasionally banging his head back against the stones, just to give himself something to do. He was on watch duty, the one assigned chore everyone least wanted, especially on a day like this. Even latrine duty was preferable. 

Unless you fell in the latrine.

That would be unpleasant in armour.

The young man shuddered at the thought and then went back to lightly banging his head back against the wall, "Boring boring boring boring..."

It was just his luck to be given this assignment. Or rather it was less luck and more his lover trying not to play favourites. He had been sharing his fellow Warden’s bed for about a month or two now, before he had even looked like becoming Commander in the absence of the Hero of Fereldan. But Nathaniel had become Warden Commander, and with it had came all of those responsibilities...as well as a need to make sure that he was not overly favouring the young lover he had taken.

Carver thought Nathaniel took it a bit far, but considering the state of their relationship outside the bedroom, his lover was unlikely to listen to him. It was meant to be just a bit of fun, a way of blowing off sexual energy, a mutual attraction. And it was...but it didn’t stop them arguing constantly.

He suspected his Commander had given him this detail on purpose, and the thought made him sigh, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine the day spent with the older man, in bed of course. It would have been nice...but here he was.

It was unfortunate that the moment Carver closed his eyes, was the moment Nathaniel Howe, Commander of the Grey Wardens, came around the corner to check up on him.

"Would you like to tell me why you're neglecting your duties?" 

Carver yelped, eyes opening in shock to look at the man standing before him, the man with his arms folded and his expression stern and reproving.

Maker, wasn’t that just typical. Why did Nathaniel always seem to find him right at the worst possible moment? And why did he always assume the worst of him? Didn’t he know that Carver actually wanted to impress him most of the time?

"I'm here aren't I? I'm sure if some kind of catastrophe unfolds...I'll hear it, Commander." He responds, folding his own arms in response, and trying to keep the discussion light even as resentment began to prickle across his skin.

"Not all enemies make noise when they approach, Carver." The Commander responded pointedly, obviously making an example of the fact that Carver hadn’t heard his own approach.

"No enemies have approached..." Carver pointed out, rolling his eyes, “Unless you’re a darkspawn in disguise Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel was not amused. 

"If I'd known you couldn't handle your assignment, I would have put you on latrine duty." He informed the young man with a growl, grey eyes stern.

That did it.

Carver’s brows snapped into a scowl and he straightened up sharply, "I can handle anything you dish out Commander." 

The ‘Commander’ sounded more like an expletive than a title of rank to be honoured when Carver spat it like that, and he was rewarded by Nathaniel’s grey eyes narrowing.

"And how am I supposed to believe that, when you can't even obey the simplest of orders?"

"I was bored, but I have been watching!" Carver snapped back, "I look away for one fucking minute and you're down my throat."

"I find it a little hard to believe that I caught you during the one minute that you weren't paying attention out of your four-hour shift." Nathaniel bit back sarcastically and Carver decided he was through with the discussion.

"Well you can fucking kiss my arse Commander!" he growled it at him and relished the look on his former lovers face as he turned away, moving to storm off.

Nathaniel stared at the young man in shock and then as he moved away he grabbed Carver's arm and shoved him backwards against the wall. He leant in until their faces were just inches apart. "What did you say to me?" he growled threateningly, grey eyes flashing. Most men would have been intimidated by it, but Carver...

"I said, kiss my fucking arse Commander." Carver hissed back, trying to yank from his grip but Nathaniel held him there, frowning. 

"You...are getting dangerously close to crossing a line, Carver." 

There was a warning there but Carver was too angry, and too caught up in his own resentment to heed it.

"I don't care. Get off me," And he attempted to shake him off. Still frowning Nathaniel let him go and stepped back, but the expression on his face was cold.

"Fine." He took a moment, resisting the urge to smack some sense into the young man. "The latrines still need to be cleaned out...as do the stables and the swill pit. If you get moving, you might actually be done before nightfall."

The two men glared at each other for a long moment before Carver walked off, shoulder barging into the other mans as he strode down the steps to the ramparts.

He stormed off across the courtyard, but he didn’t go to the latrines or the stables or swill pit. Instead he headed straight to his room and threw a jug at the wall in his anger. The sound of it smashing was incredibly satisfying and for a moment he understood the story his brother had told him, of Fenris throwing the wine bottle against the wall of his mansion. Breaking something like that...it gave him a little more control.

Taking deep breaths the boy leant against the wall and sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

He and Nathaniel were over; they had to be after that. Nathaniel couldn’t stand people disrespecting him, and although he had managed to forgive Carver for his minor insurrections previously...he’d gone a lot further with it today. Everyone would hear about it soon enough and they would take Nathaniel’s side of course.

Nathaniel was a hard arse, but everyone respected him.

The thing was...Nathaniel was the only bright spark about being a Warden. He enjoyed the training, to be fair, and he liked having a purpose, but he had never felt like he truly belonged here. He didn’t belong anywhere. Nathaniel had been something he looked forward to, cherished their time together...and now he’d messed it up.

There was no reason to stay here now.

And he wasn’t going to stick around to become a laughing stock.

So he hurried around the room, tugging his meager belongings into a pack. He hesitated over the Grey Warden armour on the stand; his Grey Warden armour, made and tailored to him. It was the first set he could honestly call his own and it gave him a little pang to leave it. But he was running away, and the sigil and blue and silver colours hardly made him inconspicuous.

So he left it where it stood and headed down to the armoury, slipping in to tug on the only suitably sized armour there...a set of heavy leathers that sat uncomfortably against his tunic. He preferred heavy armour, the kind that could stop a stray sword blow, but for now...this would have to do.

Hefting his preferred blade across his shoulders the boy headed down into the cellars to the entrance to the Deep Roads. He wasn’t stopped or questioned, he was a Grey Warden, and the guards knew it. They assumed he was heading down on business, and hopefully that would give him time to get away before heading back up onto the surface and travelling back to Kirkwall. The Deep Roads were no place to linger...and he had no intention to hang around there longer than necessary.

As he left the Keep behind, heading down deeper into the Deep Roads, he felt his pride twinge. Ruthlessly he pushed it away.

He was not running away...he was protesting. Yes...protesting sounded better.

~*~

A few hours later Carver began to suspect he’d miscalculated.

In fact he was sure he’d miscalculated, quite badly in fact. There were a lot more Darkspawn in these tunnels than there had been in Kirkwall, and he was alone, without anyone to watch his back....

And no armour. The heavy leathers had held out for as long as they could, but they were not the proper gear for Carver’s preferred aggressive fighting style. 

By now his tunic, which had once been a nice dark green was now a dark red, irreparably stained and torn and Carver himself was looking a little worse for wear.

Quickly realizing how desperate his situation was getting, the boy retreated into a small Thaig with a single entrance, a long narrow passage that was easily defendable, even with one man. He didn’t know how long he fought there, getting small reprieves between each wave of enemies before suddenly the Darkspawn cries changed.

He cracked the heavy dwarven door open and blinked as he saw an arrow whistle past to land buried in a hurlock’s skull. Soon enough all of the Darkspawn were dead or fled into the Deep Roads and Carver’s rescuer strode forward.

Carver felt his breath catch and the man’s head came up, looking into the shadows where Carver was.

“Carver?”

What the bloody blue balls was Nathaniel doing down here? Was he looking for him? He knew the Wardens would hunt him down eventually but he didn't think it would be his Commander...and not this soon. 

He had the childish urge to shut the door and pretend he wasn’t home...but the older more mature part of him forced himself to push the door open a little wider. Thank the Maker for shadows...he really didn’t want Nathaniel to see him in this kind of condition.

"Commander."

A look of intense relief flickered briefly across Nathaniel's face before he glared at the younger man, striding forward, his handsome face thunderous with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the fucking hell do YOU think you're doing FOLLOWING me?!" Carver shouted back just as angrily, glaring just as frostily back, stubborn pride not allowing him to back down and allow Nathaniel to berate him "I'm LEAVING. What does it look like I’m doing?!"

"You're leaving the Wardens by running down into the Deep Roads without any armour--great fucking plan!" Nathaniel shouted, waving a hand about furiously

"I was going to find an exit. I wasn't going to STAY down here!" Carver scowled at his superior, nettled, "You can bugger off home now Commander. Bye..."

Nathaniel put his hand out to stop the door before Carver could slam it shut. He pushed it open further and advanced into the room grey eyes fixed on Carver as the boy stumbled back. "I'm not letting you stay out here alone, you idiot."

"Just fuck off home Nathaniel...I'm done being a Warden." Carver backed up, wincing, and the Commander paused, eyes narrowing at the movement.

“Sit down,” he ordered, hands reaching out to grab and steady the swaying young man, forcing him to sit on some of the blocks of old stone, “Here, let me look at those wounds.”

“I can...”

Nathaniel didn’t let him finish, instead he tugged the boys tunic over his head, opening up some of the deep gashes across his chest which had been beginning to scab over, “Makers breath Carver...” Nathaniel growled, and pushed the lad to lie down, “You are the biggest, most stubborn, irresponsible...idiot I’ve ever known.”

The words were growled out through clenched teeth but the hands that carefully began tending to the wounds, pressing poultices to them, were gentle and worried.

"Oh shut up." Carver growled at him but allowed him to tend to his wounds, "So it hasn't gone exactly to plan....It was a hastily concocted plan anyway."

"There's a surprise," Nathaniel muttered dryly. "And usually you have things so well planned out." He finished patching Carver up and sat back with a small frown. "You'll have to get those looked at by one of the healers when you get back to the Keep."

"Not going back to the Keep, what part of that did you miss?" Carver retorted, sitting up and reaching for his pack, tugging out a fresh tunic and pulling it on over the bandaged poultices.

"The part where I smack you on the head and tell you to stop behaving like a spoiled child." Nathaniel’s voice returned to an annoyed growl and he glared at the young man before him. Carver glowered back.

“Fuck you.”

Nathaniel's face turned nearly purple with rage and he let out a whistling, aggravated breath. 

"You--!" He turned around, taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. "Alright," he said finally, voice a little calmer. "Why do you want to leave m-...the Wardens so badly?"

Carver heard the hesitation, the stumble on the word and he felt his own defensiveness fall away.

"I don't belong..." He said it quietly, "I didn't want to be one, it was that or die...the actual recruits know it and they look down on me for it...I keep getting punishment work for getting into fights with the others because they say stuff about y....about stuff..."

Great...now he was stumbling over his words.

"You're getting into fights because of things people say about me?" Nathaniel looked surprised.

Carver scowled slightly, looking down, "They say the only reason you let me stay is because I'm your bitch. So I break their noses...then they go on and say other stuff about you...and I can't...I won't let them say stuff like that..."

"Carver..." Nathaniel sighed. "That's just what men do when they get into big groups like this--they behave like total arseholes who think their juvenile humor is incredibly witty."

Carver's face closed off; did Nathaniel think him some kind of idiot? 

"Of course, I'm too backwater and common to know such things am I? Whatever I'm not going back... Find some other recruit to bend over for you..." He hauled himself to his feet, moving towards the door.

"So where are you going to go? You're a Grey Warden now, Carver. You can't run away from that, no matter how hard you try." Nathaniel’s voice called after him, and he heard the man stand up and follow a few paces behind.

"Turns out if you run far enough away..." his lips curled up in a wry smile at the thought of him quoting Anders "You don't have to wear the uniform or go to the parties..."

"Do you really want to wind up like Anders?" Nathaniel’s voice was incredulous. "Maker, Carver, you could be so much more than that." He reached out to grasp the younger man’s shoulder. "You belong here with us, whatever you think."

There was silence for long moments as Carver thought about the other man’s words, and Nathaniel just stood, waiting, watching him with those intense grey eyes.

“I really did just look away for a moment.” He finally said, voice quiet.

“I’m sorry.” Nathaniel turns the boy to face him, and he did look sorry, “I know I’m harder on you than the others. Maybe I shouldn’t be...”

Carver shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with this kind of talk, but also grateful that the other man had apologized, "You're nicer to me than you are to the others too... Guess it evens out."

“I suppose that’s true,” Nathaniel’s eyes lit up slightly as his lips curled up into a smile and his hand stroked up the boy’s neck, massaging against the nape, against the silky strands there.

“Mmmm...” Carver let out a soft sigh, “I’ll still break your nose if you treat me like a girl though.”

“Caring for you is not treating you like a girl Carver.” Nathaniel’s tone was reproachful, although his hand didn’t stop gently massaging.

“You...wait...you care for me?” Carver’s eyes flicked open from where they had drifted shut at the gentle touches from the other man, “I thought I was just...”

The hand stilled and Nathaniel scowled at him.

“You thought you were just a piece of ass?” the scowl deepened, “Do you really think that little of me that you think I'd use someone like that?"

"Well considering I was perfectly willing to be used by you...." Carver shrugged, "I thought maybe... I dunno... Caring seemed unlikely."

Nathaniel’s hand dropped. "Right. Because who would think a Howe is capable of having feelings." His tone of voice was more than a little bitter. "It's not as if I want to marry you, for Andraste's sake. I just..." he let out a frustrated sigh, “Forget it.”

"No, that’s not what I meant!” Carver huffed with frustration. Talking was complicated, and he’d never really been good at this kind of sharing stuff. “Caring seemed unlikely because....well...look at me...You're Commander....and... Incredible even if you are a complete prat at times..."

He seemed to have gotten it right though, because Nathaniel seemed to relax, lips even curling up in one of his crooked little grins.

"I'm going to pretend you left that sentence at 'incredible' and I imagined the rest of it." He chuckled quietly. "You're more than you think you are, Carver. Much more."

Carver rolled his eyes, but before he could open his mouth to retort, the other man leaned in, kissing him sweetly, lips lingering against his and causing his eyes to close once more.

The kiss didn’t stay sweet for long however. 

Both of them were passionate men, and it was obvious that Nathaniel hadn’t forgotten that he’d almost lost Carver, either to the Darkspawn or to the wider world, had he managed to escape the Deep Roads. 

They were desperate, lips melding against one another, one of Nathaniel’s hands burying them in Carver’s hair, gripping tightly, holding him close as the other curled possessively about his waist. The younger man moaned against his lover’s lips as he hauled him closer, hands gripping at his shoulders desperate to feel him close. They would have kept going except the movement pulled on one of the boys wounds and he hissed in pain.

Instantly Nathaniel let go of him, breathless and grey eyes smoky but still controlled as he looked down, to make sure that Carver hadn’t damaged himself more.

“We need to get you back to the Keep,” he said firmly, “No arguing, you’re coming home with me, if I have to drag you there myself.”

“Fine,” Carver growled back, pretending to be ruffled, even though he felt the trickles of warm gratitude filling him. Nathaniel cared; Nathaniel had come down into the Deep Roads after him, hunting for him. Nathaniel believed he had a place up in the Keep.

So he started making his way slowly towards the exit to the Thaig, and he didn’t pull away when Nathaniel moved to wrap the boys arm about his shoulders.

He did grumble though.

“Why do all my trips into the Deep Roads seem to end like this?”

“It’s your pretty face,” Nathaniel responded dryly, “It attracts the Darkspawn.”

Carver let out a bark of laughter, and was pleased to see Nathaniel’s lips curl up at the sound. “I’m going to clobber you for that.” He warned, but knew the other man didn’t really take the threat seriously.

~*~

It was much later that evening when a fully healed Carver Hawke exited the healers wing, and discovered Nathaniel Howe waiting for him in the hallway outside, leaning against the wall.

“Good as new?” The Commander asked, grey eyes scanning the boys shape to make sure that there was no sign of the days’ adventures and offering him a small smile.

It was the small smile that did it, the hesitancy in it, the hope, but the wariness in his eyes. Carver hated to see that there, knowing he was its cause and so he walked over to him, “Apparently...so...what now...?” he asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence in the quiet corridor and then Nathaniel’s hands came up, gripping Carver’s arms as he turned him to have the wall pressing against his back. Then Nathaniel’s warm lips were on his once more, and it’s like he’s on fire.

He could feel Nathaniel’s heartbeat against his chest, feel the scrape of stubble against his chin, he could feel Nathaniel’s hand coming up to cradle his jaw and he could feel Nathaniel’s long lean body pressed up against him. 

The kiss was deep and seemed never ending, with the two of them breathing each other in almost desperately, until they had to break it or pass out.

Their rough breaths were the only sound in the corridor.

"If you ever pull something like that again," Nathaniel growled breathlessly, "I will tan your arse." The stern look on his face indicated that he wasn’t exactly joking.

Carver couldn’t help but bristle at the tone, 

"As my Commander...or...this...?" he asked carefully running a hand through Nathaniel’s hair.

Nathaniel rested his forehead against Carver's. "Not as your Commander," he said quietly. "Just...someone who cares about you."

“I...” Carver felt his throat constrict slightly, “Then I’ll be more careful next time.”

Nathaniel’s smile was a quick but a true one, and then he leant in, kissing the younger man once more.

They stayed there for long moments, leisurely kissing one another before Carver pushed off from the wall, swapping their positions to press Nathaniel up against the wall, one of his strong thighs slipping between his.

Normally Nathaniel would fight back, they would tussle for dominance, but this time he allowed it, letting himself be pinned as he kissed his lover deeply. Disappointed, Carver huffed a breath.

“No fun, I like that you don’t let me win. I like having to earn it.”

“You are such a contrary brat...” Nathaniel chuckled fondly and pushed the boy back firmly, “Come with me then.” And he took him by the hand, heading off down the hall at a quick walk, heading up to Nathaniel’s chambers where they shut the door.

Turning to one another, Carver felt Nathaniel’s arms curl around him, tugging him close, “So...” Nathaniel’s voice was a low purr, “You want to earn it?”

“Yes...” he murmured back, enjoying the flash of arousal he saw in his lovers eyes as he curled a hand around the back of his neck, a possessive gesture that earned him a sharp breath.

Nathaniel’s smile turned wolfish and then he leaned in, biting at his young lover’s neck, “You may try...”

Maker...

Carver groaned at the dominant gesture and tugged on his lover’s hair as he tried to back him up against the wall again. This time Nathaniel put up more of a fight, bit down harder on the boys sensitive skin, taking advantage of the resulting knee wobble to kiss him hungrily, running his nails down his back.

A moan was dragged from the boys mouth as he hauled the older man closer, grinding their hips together.

“You drive me crazy...” he breathed against Nathaniel’s jaw, and he felt the other man smile against his skin.

“Come on Carver...” he responded with a low grunt as he bucked their hips together, “You can do better than this.”

“Shut up.” He growled back, hand tugging sharply on the others hair as they rutted against one another.

“I still need to decide your punishment.” Nathaniel’s voice sounded hoarse as he reached down, hand grasping a handful of Carver’s arse and squeezing lasciviously.

“Punishment?” Carver’s lips found Nathaniel’s neck and he set to work biting at the soft skin, trying to mark him, defiant as ever.

“Disobeying your Commander... insubordination... I can't just let that go, can I?"

“Sure you can...” Their voices were both rough at this point as Carver reached down to rub a hand against Nathaniel’s length in his breeches and Nathaniel’s hand slipped down the back of Carver’s own pants, inside to palm the firm arse of his young lover.

“I don’t think I can.” Nathaniel groaned as Carver walked them back to the bed, pushing the rogue down onto it and climbing over him, “Still think I should tan your arse...”

“And miss out on all this...?” Carver murmured huskily, pressing their bodies flush together.

“I think we need to lose the clothes...” Nathaniel pointed out roughly, hands bunching in Carver’s shirt and tugging it up and off, hands running over the smooth skin hungrily, “Maker...you’re gorgeous.”

Carver felt a flush creep over his neck and he ducked his head, focusing on divesting him of his breeches and tunic. Soon enough both of them were naked and sliding together once more, a groan leaving Carver’s lips at the feeling of skin against skin.

He didn’t expect Nathaniel to suddenly flip them, to find himself under the older man. And he didn’t expect to find his arms pinned and his body rolled over with Nathaniel straddling his legs either.

“What the-?” he yelped, twisting slightly and then gasped as Nathaniel delivered a sharp slap to his exposed rear, “Fucking hell...”

“Language Carver...” Nathaniel laughed breathlessly and delivered a few more slaps in quick succession. Carver felt his body react hungrily to the treatment and he groaned helplessly, grinding down into the bed, “Keep still!”

“Kind of hard when you’re...unnghhhhh...doing that!” The boy squirmed under him, writhing against him, “Nathaniel....”

“I told you I was going to tan your arse.” the man above him purred as more slaps came raining down on his reddened skin and Carver clutched at the bedsheets.

“I didn’t think you actually meant it!” he moaned, squirming again.

Another sharp smack and Nathaniel’s chuckle came, throaty and deep, “You shouldn’t underestimate me Carver.”

“Fuck....” the boy writhed under him and then yelped again as another blow fell. “Commander.”

He heard Nathaniel’s breath hitch behind him, and felt the cock pressing into his thighs twitch slightly. So his lover liked him calling him Commander during sex...interesting...

“Stay still.” The man purred, slapping down again.

“But...Nathaniel...” he whined desperately, rutting against the sheets.

“What did you call me?” It was deep, and threatening and right against his ear, making the boy shudder.

“C-Commander...” he moaned.

“See how obedient you’re becoming?” Nathaniel’s purr is deep and rumbles against his back, “I may be even able to reward you soon.”

“Please...” It was tormenting, all he could feel was how turned on he was, how badly he wanted the other man inside him.

“Please,” Slap “What,” Smack, “Carver,” Smack!

“Please!” The boy writhed desperately, “I want you...I need you...please...”

“Want me where?” 

Maker, he was doing this on purpose, he had to know how much Carver wanted him right now.

“I want you inside me...” Carver gasps out, “Now...please...”

The chuckle behind him was strained, even as Nathaniel’s hips shifted forward reflexively, smearing precome against the curve of Carver’s arse.

“Since you beg so nicely...” he breathed, “Up on your knees boy.”

He felt Nathaniel shift off him and drew himself up onto all fours.

A callused hand smoothed possessively over the curve of his lower back before rubbing over one reddened cheek and Carver groaned lowly, deep in his throat. Maker he wanted Nathaniel so badly right now.

“You look perfect like this.” The older man murmured, pressing a kiss to Carver’s shoulderblade before a slick finger slowly began to circle Carver’s opening, “Desperate for me.”

“Nathaniel I swear if you don’t start fucking me soon I’m going to…” Carver began to threaten but his voice choked off as his lover pushed two slicked up fingers deep inside him.

“You were saying?” Nathaniel purred in his ear as Carver made a ridiculously wanton sound.

“I hate you…so much.” Carver whined, pushing back on the fingers as they worked him open.

“You don’t.” Nathaniel’s voice was a husky chuckle, and then he slowly slid inside, completely blowing any response that Carver might have made out the window.

“Fuck.”

Afterwards the two of them lay together, Nathaniel’s arm curled possessively around Carver’s waist, his fingers stroking his stomach.

“Don’t do that to me again.” Carver felt his voice rumble against his back, quiet, but still firm. There was so much unsaid in those words, but Carver could hear some of it. He’d scared his lover today, and now, looking back, he had been a bit of an impetuous jerk.

“...alright.”

“Good.” He got a kiss to the back of his neck.

“I can’t believe you came after me.” Carver chuckled softly.

“Of course I did. Didn’t even have to think twice about it.” Nathaniel’s lips curled in a smile, nuzzling the nape of his neck, and the soft curls there.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you Carver.”

“Careful...” Carver laughed and he felt his lover roll his eyes and huff.

“Don’t even think about taking advantage of that.” He warned but it was too late.

“You offered like the idiot you are.” Carver mocked.

“And you twisted my words like the arse you are.” Nathaniel drawled back, pinching a bit of Carver’s skin, causing the younger man to growl.

“Poncy git.”

“Stubborn brat.”

“Controlling prat.”

“And you love it.” Nathaniel smirked and Carver grinned once more.

“Mmmmmm...” he pretended to think about it and then let out a honest bark of laughter as Nathaniel bit his neck.

“Watch it you.”


End file.
